


Obedience

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	Obedience

She can remember the time when she thought that being with Lindsey again after all this time would be the most frightening, disconcerting, unstable, unsafe thing imaginable for her. And for their future both as friends and bandmates. As Stevie feels him nuzzling up against her, however; as she smiles sleepily at the slight snuffling noise as he adjusts behind her, she doesn’t remember the last moment she felt this safe.

There have been glimpses of this strength of safety she now feels throughout the past few years – beautiful words of comfort and encouragement as they worked on Twisted; his muscular arms wrapped around her, his warm and steady gaze, the sure knowledge of his love as she spoke of her reservations about the upcoming tour; but this, she recognizes, is so much more, so much of everything she desires… She opens her eyes, blinking slowly in the morning light. A dark blue sheet is draped over her body, cool and comfortable against her skin. Trying to ignore the slight aches and pains (only the ones from her dodgy hip and ankle though; the other aches are very much welcomed, thank you very much), Stevie tries to turn slightly in Lindsey’s embrace and fails miserably as his grip tightens on her. She manages to loosen his arms from around her so she can turn around and see his face and she smiles, noting the furrowed brow and slight pout as he feels her move. So very needy.

"Stevieeeeee…"

Oh. Seems she is too. Especially when he insists on using that tone of voice on her. She’s been wondering for far too long whether he would sound the same in the morning as he used to in years past (their last few encounters hadn’t ever made it to the bedroom and he certainly hadn’t stayed around after the sun had risen). She runs a slender finger up his arm and when she reaches his jaw, she can’t help a short laugh escaping her as he dips his head and kisses the tip of her finger.

"Sleep, Stevie."

"Sleepy, Mr Buckingham?"

"Steph, sleep. Now."

"Such an extensive vocabulary for a noted genius of a lyricist and musician, Lindsey."

"Oh, shuddup. Sleep."

Stevie can’t help herself. He’s too adorable with his mussed up curly hair and beautiful swimmer’s shoulders and mostly closed eyes and husky, put-upon voice. So she kisses him.

His eyes blink open. “Oh.” He smiles warmly, lovingly and no, there’s no way she’s going to be able to survive without waking up to this every morning for the next few months, is there? “Good morning to me.”

Laughing, Stevie wraps a hand around his bicep and squeezes softly.

Lindsey leans in and pecks her on the lips lightly and the unconfined joy on his face when he pulls away and spots the answering grin on her face is enough to make her want to stay in this bed with him all day. “Such a good morning to me.” He gazes at her, still seeming slightly dazed. “No early calls from Karen or Lori this morning?”

"Don’t know. Told the staff not to connect any calls to my room."

That gets his attention and the smile is completely absent as he stares at her in disbelief.

"Tonight was important. We’ve got all this time on the road and I didn’t want us to get off on the wrong foot…

"But Stevie, what if there was something important and - "

She presses a finger to his lips. “Shh, not now, Linds, not now. Later, okay?”

"But - "

"I promise we’ll talk later but right now…" She doesn’t wait for his inevitable question but instead leans over him, runs her hand back down his body, letting her hand rest lightly on his bare chest as he lets a slow smile pass across his handsome face.

"Right now?"

Her hand reaches down further and he near squeaks in response. “Right now I need you to kiss me. And love me.” He growls as Stevie squeezes him and then he flips them over, his hands cradling her face as he hovers just above her. She pulls him down to her, her eyes darkening even more and a short gasp leaving her open mouth as their hips connect. “And fuck me.”

Lindsey has never been more obedient.


End file.
